Jealousy
by animewriter02
Summary: A story of a love triangle! Shoichi/Reader/Byakuran! Who will you end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Description: Shoichi, Byakuran and Reader fanfiction! Enjoy! (although I am a hibari fan….hehehehe)

**Jealousy**

Not only were you powerful, but you were smart, beautiful and the type where every guy would run after you. Your eyes were a deep chocolate colour, hair came up to your chests with the colour of milk chocolate. In a normal life, in a normal world, you always wished you would be transported into the world of, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. Walking home, the wind blew, letting your hair dance around. You were listening to your favourite music on your headphones. It was Irie Shoichi's, 'No Control'. As he sang you blushed from the thought of your anime crush.

* * *

><p>Arriving home, you took a shower and stepped out of the bathroom. To your surprise, you weren't at home. In fact, you were in a very white room. You were wearing a navy blue hoodie, with shorts.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" you thought. Just then, the door opened and looking at you was Irie Shoichi. He looked at you and said, "You must be the new assistant Byakuran san mentioned. Your clothes are on the couch." And he walked over to his desk.

Looking at the clothes hesitantly you thought, "I'm part of the Millefiore White Spell? AHHHH SERIOUSLY! MY DREAM CAME TRUE! AND I AM IRIE SHOICHI'S ASSISTANT!" You blushed, took your clothes and went to the toilet.

* * *

><p>When you came back out, your hair was all dried. "Ahh…" suddenly, it hit you. What did you have to call your boss? This was when you looked up and saw your boss blushing.<p>

"Ahh… Irie… sama?" you called. He couldn't take his eyes off you. You looked at the mirror on the wall. You had to admit, you were dripping with hotness!

"Eh hemm… This is your desk. Oh and take this file to Byakuran sama." He said.

You hesitated for a moment. You didn't know where Byakuran's room was. Firstly, you walked out the door, when Shoichi called out.

"Oh! You're new so I'll lead you to his room." Relieved, you sighed and followed your boss.

* * *

><p>When you arrived at Byakuran's room, you were greeted by a very cheerful Byakuran who was happily eating his precious marshmellows.<p>

"[name] chan~" he called out. Surprised about how, 'not evil looking' he was, he didn't feel like the 'bad guy' to you. As Shoichi was excused and left the room, you were left with the Millefiore boss.

"[name] chan~~~! Come here." He called out. You walked over to him, when suddenly, you were forcefully pushed to the wall. He held your shoulders tightly, but let one hand go. He had a packet of marshmellows near him, so he reached out and took one white fluffy treat. As you were thinking that he would eat it, he placed the marshmellow on your lips. You opened your mouth and chewed on the treat slowly.

" Hm? Your so cute when your eating [name] chan~~" and with that sentence, he leaned forward so you were only a few centimetres away. Shocked and disgusted, you tried to escape, but his grip on you was firm.

"Don't try escaping from me [name] chan~~" he smirked. When Byakuran came closer to you, you closed your eyes to get ready for the worse, when the door opened.

"Byakuran sama." His voice was familiar. Byakuran turned, and you saw your own boss, Shoichi, shocked.

"Wow! You interrupted me at the best time, Shoichi kun~" byakuran answered.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I had some files of the festival for you." With that, you walked out of the room with Shoichi.

"Umm. [name] chan?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened just then?" he was stuttering.

"I don't know. He is a freaking ass." You replied, glad that you got that sentence out of your head.

"Pft… You shouldn't call him that." Shoichi giggled.

"Oh and what was that festival thing about?" You asked.

"Oh yeah. We have a summer festival coming up. All of our alliances will be there. It will be held at the beach." He told you, with a voice tone that wanted you to come.

"OOOO! That sounds like fun!" you exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(<em>day of the festival<em>)

The sand on the beach was smooth, as you wrinkled your toes. You wore a one piece dress, above your knees. It was the colour of the sky, and people had to admit, you were amazing! As you were walking along the beach, you saw many other families you didn't know. You kept walking, until you found your boss.

"Irie sama!" you called out. He turned around and saw you. You walked over to him and he saw your outfit.

"You look… different." He said quietly, while blushing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. I only saw you in the Millefiore uniform."

As the festival went on, people started playing truth or dare. Other people who worked at the Millefiore base forced you to play. As you were seated in the circle, the plastic bottle was turned. The top pointed to Irie Shoichi.

"Ok! Shoichi! We dare you to do pocky with…. [name] chan!" the others said.

"HUH!" you exclaimed. Uh oh… what were you going to do? You stood up to leave when someone pulled you back down. The pocky was handed to your boss and he placed his mouth on one end. He looked at you with a worried face. Without much choice, you leaned forward to place your mouth on the other end of the pocky.

"START!" one of the people called out. The both of you hesitated. Shoichi took the first bite. Then you did. Then him. Then you. After a few bites, you were only a few bites away, when. Your boss closed the gap between the both of you and kissed you. It was a gentle kiss, but you felt like you were being electrocuted. He pulled away, and both of your faces were bright pink.

"Woah…. They actually kissed…" one of them said.

"Damn! I wanted to kiss her! She looks damn hot!" another said.

* * *

><p>The party was over and you were walking back to the hotel for all the Millefiore members, when the assistant of Byakuran came over to you.<p>

"Quickly. This is urgent." She said and walked you to his room. She left and you opened the door. There again was Byakuran sitting on his chair eating his marshmellows. Man that dude loved his marshmellows.

"mm? [name] chan~~. Come in!" He said. Something about his voice tone was NOT right. You walked over to him.

"What was so urgent…. Byakuran sama?"

"Hm? Nothing is urgent~~" he said, rather happily… or creepily.

"Then I shall be going. Excuse me." As you turned around a hand grasped your wrist, and you were cornered to the wall. Your eyes widened.

"[name] chan…" he whispered to your ear. You tried to escape, but you couldn't budge.

"Please let go!" you said growling.

"[name] chan… stay still… I was extremely jealous when you did pocky white shoihi kun…" he breathed harder on your neck.

A shiver ran down your spine as Byakuran leaned in. You tried to push him away when someone bursted into the room.

"Byakuran sama! Please stop!" Your boss was furious.

"Shoichi kun~~ You interrupted me again?" Byakuran said with a slight growl.

"[name] chan. Come with me." Shoichi walked over to him. He took you by the wrist and dragged you to his room.

"What is wrong with Byakuran sama! Does he have a crush on you or something!" shoichi sad.

"Uhhh…. I don't know and I don't want to know!" you said, clenching your fists.

"[name] chan?"

"Yeah?" With that, your boss leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against yours. You wanted to pull away but you couldn't. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tightly.

You went back to your room after a goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day you woke up, you were in your normal bedroom, at home.<p>

"Huh… so it was a dream… but it all seemed too real." You thought to yourself. Then your phone rang and you picked it up.

"Hello?" you said.

"Umm.. is this [name] chan?"

"Uh yes.. who are you again?"

"It's me! Irie Shoichi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I wasn't going to make another chapter, I wanted to make it a cliff hanger, but because my friends and others wanted another chapter, I will make another.. THANKYOU

**Chapter 2: First date?**

"Ummmm…. Irie sama?"

"Yes it's me.. We have to talk about some things… get dressed and come out…"

"Uhhhh… ok?" You hung up and hesitated….

"Wait… I am at home… but how can Irie sama call me from the anime world? ARRGGHH sooo confusing!" You looked in your wardrobe and found the uniform…

"OMG… This can't be real…"

After getting ready, you walked along the corridor and came to your door.

"Here goes nothing." When you opened the wooden door, you were in the same office and Shoichi seemed to be waiting for you.

"Ah! [first name] chan! I realised-"

"That I'm not from your 'anime' world? Yah cool right?"

"Uhhh… yes. How did this happen?"

"Ummm. Well after school, I went home, took a shower and walked out of the bathroom and I ended in this office…."

"hmm… Did you somehow wish that you would escape from the real world and come to this world?"

"YES! You are so smart, Irie sama!" you exclaimed and Shoichi went bright pink.

"Th-thankyou, [fist name] chan… I was wandering if… you are free tomorrow? It is in fact, Saturday…"

"Uh.. Yeah! I'm free!"

"Oh ok… then you will still be in this world for at least a week, so umm… I'll meet you at the local park… at 12:00 in the afternoon…"

"Yup!"

_(NEXT DAY)_

You wore [your choice of clothing] and walked to the park and saw your boss.

"Sorry, Irie sama… did I make you wait a long time?"

"Uh.. No.. It's ok." He said,turning bright red.

"Eh? Irie sama, you are red. Do you have a fever?" and you lightly touched his forehead.

"AH! I'm ok…"

"Oh… ok then… let's go!" you gave him a small smile and walked off with him… You didn't know that a certain marshmellow lover was jealous.

Arriving at the destination, he took you to a arcade centre. It was full of games.

"WOA! IT'S HUGE!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Shoichi couldn't stop blushing. As you went on the bumper cars, you were an excellent driver. And so was your boss. You never knew that someone who you've seen only work, was so good at games. After that, you went to the small bowling place.

"STRIKE!" you shouted.

"Great job [name] chan!" he added. You gave him a warm smile, and he looked away, cheeks pink. The best game was the laser tag place. Although it was dark, you knew where you were going. You and your boss were on separate teams, in fact the both of you were the only people playing the game. Running around, you spotted Shoichi. You targeted him and shot him.

"Huh? When did she?"

"I'm here Irie sama!" You said behind him. He turned around and slightly brushed his lips against yours. You stepped back surprised.

"Eh? Sorry, [name] chan…" Now he was as red as a tomato.

"Irie sama? Are you sure you are not sick?"

"Uh… I think I might have a stomach ache.." he said, clenching his tummy.

"Really? I should take you back." Carrying him, you arrived in his room.

"Irie sama? You are pale!"

"Eh? Oh I'm ok… I'm used to it."

"I'll bring a wet towel." After a few moments, you arrived in his room with a bowl of cold water and a white towel. Sitting down beside his bed, you wet the towel and placed it on his head.

"I'm sorry, [name] chan…"

"Ehh? Why?"

"I thought we could have a fun day today, but I ruined it…"

"Huh? You didn't ruin anything! It was still fun! At least I get to be with you."

"Thankyou, [name] chan…"

"Hm? What do we have here~~~" Looking back at the door, you saw Byakuran.

"Byakuran sama!" Shoichi said.

"Irie sama, you can lie back down. You aren't feeling very well." You helped him back down and looked at Byakuran.

"Byakuran sama, Irie sama isn't feeling very well, so I will have to take care of him."

"Hm? What scene do we have here? [name] chan, you shouldn't be too nice to him."

"Sumimasen, Byakuran sama."

"Mmmm~~ I will be going then…"

As Byakuran left, you told your boss.

"Irie sama."

"Yes?"

"I know that you are on Vongola tenth's team."

"Eh! Wha-"

"SHHHHH! I watched this anime…"

"Ehh? So this world is an anime world?"

"Yes… And I know that your ring is a fake mare ring."

"HUH!" As you explained to him the real mare rings, or the funeral wreaths, his face went pale.

"And somehow, Sawada Tsunayoshi will fight Byakuran to go back to the past."

"W-will he win?"

"I can't tell you that…. If I tell you more, the anime can be ruined as well…"

"Oh… Ok…" After and awkward silence, Shoichi fell asleep.

"*sigh* Life in the anime world is so hard….."

~end of chapter 2~

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update ASAP. I was busy doin different assignments and doing my HibarixReader fanfic called The Ice Guardian… But I will try and update for chapters… Until then, I will do my textiles assignment…. CYA!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the hugely, epically late update… To be honest with everyone… I forgot that I even wrote this…. T-T… Clumsy meee… ALSO! For my "Two Worlds" Fanfic (although it has ended) I have decided to make a sequel… It will be called "Two Lives"… Since a lot of people wanted me to make a sequel so… YEAH! But it will be updated after this fic!**

CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH

Shoichi had fallen asleep, and you walked out of his room, with the bowl of water. Your mouth had been itching to tell him about the future, and you had finally burst it out. You took the bowl of water to a nearby bathroom, and walked in. As you poured the water out of the bowl, you heard someone walk out of the change rooms. In the reflection of the mirror in front of you, your [eye colour] eyes locked eyes with purple ones. It was the marshmallow maniac, Byakuran.

"Hello there [name] chan~" he chimed.

"Hello there, Byakuran sama." You mumbled, looking away to continue washing your bowl. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Byakuran staring at you, with his mysterious smirk plastered on his face. Analysing from his wet hair, you knew that he had had shower, and was now, just shirtless with black jeans on, and a towel around his neck. As you finished drying the bowl, you turned around to walk away, when the scars on Byakuran's back caught your eye.

"Um… Byakuran sama…"

"Hm~ Ye?"

"… How did you get those wound, scar… things?" You said, glaring at his back.

"Huh? Oh this? Ahaha! I got it when I was young!"

"Oh… But… How?"

"… I never told anyone this before~ Why should I tell you~" He teased. You frowned, annoyed at his… annoying-ness.

"Fine~ I will tell you!" he chimed. "Only if you come as my girlfriend to a mafia party…" He added, blushing, ever so slightly. Your eyes widened. You could not betray your anime crush Shoichi, and go with this marshmallow freak... but you really wanted to know how he got that scar, ever since the episode where Byakuran was going to change clothes came out…

"… Ok… I will act as your girlfriend…" You mumbled, mentally kicking yourself for agreeing to a very stupid deal.

"Yay! Ok then~ I will tell you~ AND REMEMBER!" He shouted. "No telling anyone!" He whispered, putting his finger on your pink lips, and smiling, chuckling to himself.

"Ok~ about ten years ago, I used to be bullied a lot." He started off.

FLASHBACK

(let's say byakuran is 16 years old).

"P-please… D-don't…" Byakuran mumbled, as the three buff boys crowded around him. Two suddenly held his arms tightly, and bashed the white-haired male's face on to the brick wall.

"Heh! Weakling!" the main guy sneered. He was holding a long, metal stick, and held it high up in the air. He struck down, and thumping noises could be heard from metres away. Byakurans shouts, were also heard, but no one came to help. The three ran away, leaving Byakuran on the floor, covered in blood. Deep cuts dug into his skin on his back, and he groaned in agony, before everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

"And that is how I got it~" Byakuran chimed.

"… Oh… Why were you bullied?"

"I don't know and I don't care~" He smiled. He took out some cream from his bag and opened the lid.

"Um… [name] chan~"

"Yes, Byakuran sama?"

"Can you apply this cream onto the wounds on my back? Hehe~" He laughed nervously.

"… Sure." And Byakuran squeezed some cream onto your palm. Byakuran turned around, and you rubbed the cream softly onto his wounds. Byakuran would sometimes flinch, and you would get scared sometimes.

"Does it hurt?" You mumbled.

"No… It's ok~" He answered.

"Ok… Done" You said. You walked to the sink again, and washed your hands, when you felt something wrap around your waist.

"Wha…"

"Thankyou… [name] chan~" Byakuran mumbled into your hair. You twitched madly. Although you applied the cream, it did not mean he could hug you from behind. You shook him away.

"It's ok, but please do not hug me." And you walked away.

"… The party is tomorrow and 4:00 pm!" Byakuran shouted, as you walked away.

Walking fast, but not able to take long strides because of the skirt, you soon arrived at Shoichi's room. You saw the red-head sitting up, looking out the window next to the bed, without his glasses. Seriously, Shoichi was much more good looking without the green framed glasses. You walked up to his bed, and sat down on the chair.

"How are you feeling, Shoichi sama?" You smiled.

"Geh? [name] chan! You scared me!" Shoichi mumbled.

"Sorry! Just wanted to scare you!" You laughed at the expression on Shoichi's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok… Just a bit dizzy…" He laughed nervously afterwards.

"Shoichi sama… I have to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"You know the mafia boss party tomorrow?"

"Oh, Byakuran sama is going there."

"Yep… And he wanted me to go as his girlfriend…" You mumbled.

"What?"

"Yea…"

"Oh… You can go!" Shoichi smiled.

"Really? B-but…"

"It's ok… If you don't go, who knows what he will do to you… or me… like what happened to Tsunayoshi kun…"

"Oh… Thankyou… I really don't want to go, but… I don't want to die as well… So I will just go… Thankyou Shoichi sama!" You cheered, and quickly pecked his cheek. He blushed furiously, before collapsing unconscious onto the bed again. You sighed at the weak, yet cute boss, and walked to your own room. You opened the wardrobe to see what to wear, when you found a navy blue dress. You took it out, wondering when you got, when you found a note pinned on to the corner of the dress.

_This is the dress I chose for you! Please wear it to the party tomorrow!_

_-Byakuran-_

You crunched up the note, and threw it into a nearby bin. You walked to a mirror on the wall, and held the dress in front of yourself. It came to above your knees, and was strapless. It was a velvet material. The bodice (top part) of the dress was tight , but the bottom was a little bit puffy. There was a ribbon around the waist, and tied on the back. You sighed and put the dress back in the wardrobe. As you were going to close the door, you found high-heels on the floor of the wardrobe. It was black and quite high… Seriously, was Byakuran going to make you wear this? But you had to… You sighed and collapsed onto the floor.

NEXT DAY, BEFORE THE PARTY

You were going to leave your hair the way it was, when suddenly, Byakuran pooped in.

"[name] CHAN!" He shouted.

"… Yes?"

"Hairdressers and make-up artists are here!" He chimed.

"Huh?" and you were forced to go to hell for about an hour.

TIME SKIP

You were ready. Your [hair colour and length] was [In your own style]. The make-up was not too heavy, since you didn't want to make your face feel like 100 tonnes. You dress was really, really, really pretty, especially with the high heels. You held a pouch which was also a velvet kind of material, and navy blue. Byakuran suddenly walked in, wearing his usual colour-matched clothes. White vest, white pants, white shoes, white tie, but black button-up shirt. He smiled, and stared at you.

"… [name] chan?"

"… Yes…?"

"…"

"… Ok… Uhm… It's almost time to go!" You shouted, and hobbled out of the room, when Byakuran quickly grasped your wrist.

"Remember! You are my girlfriend!" He chimed, when he weaved your arm through his. He walked you outside to a huge limo. He opened the door of the car and let you in first.

The car drive was… awkward, but the car was very interesting… It was huge, with long seats on each side of the car, and a shorter one at the back.

AT THE PARTY

There were all sorts of mafia bosses. One was a gangster mafia boss, except the rest all wore suits, and of course, Tsuna didn't come, since he was dead. Byakuran, once again weaved your arm through his, and smiled.

"Let's go!" He whispered, and you were dragged along with him to every single part of the mansion.

"Uhm… Byakuran sama-"

"[name[ chan… Don't add 'sama' to my name. Remember, you are my girlfriend!" He said.

"…. Then what do I call you…"

"Byakuran. Just Byakuran."

"… Byakuran…"

"Yes?"

"What is the mafia party?"

"It's just a party for when mafia bosses gather to celebrate the first day 'mafia' was created." And he waved at some other bosses passing by.

"Oh… Then I had to come here, as your girlfriend… Why?"

"Because! Everyone else is either married or engaged…"

"… mhm… Ok…"

TOWARDS THE END OF BYAKURAN'S SPEECH ON STAGE

"And I will introduce you, to my girlfriend, [first name] [last name]." and you walked up on stage, disgusted with the unexpected speech Byakuran was going to do. You walked up on stage, next to Byakuran. He suddenly wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him.

"We have decided to marry in a week's time~" He smiled at the crowd. They all cheered and you looked up at him. What was he thinking? Was he crazy? You couldn't just abandon Shoichi sama, and go to Byakuran!

"Uh… Byakuran…"

"It's just a role play." He whispered, leaning over to your ear. Everyone 'Woo-hoo'ed when he did that.

AT THE END OF THE PARTY, AT SHOICHI'S ROOM

"[name] chan. Welcome back!" He smiled. You smiled back, weakly, and slumped onto the bed, next to Shoichi, where he was sitting up.

"How was the party?" He asked. You really wanted to strangle Byakuran. Since when have you decided to marry him? THE HELL?

"Shoichi sama…"

"Mhm?"

"… At the speech Byakuran sama was doing…"

"Yup?"

"… He said, 'We have decided to marry in a week's time', and now, everyone thinks I am marrying him…" You mumbled, imitating Byakuran's sing-song voice.

"EH? REALLY?"

"Yeah… WHAT DO I DO SHOICHI SAMA?"

"D-don't panic! We will think of something…"

"… I'm tired… I'm gonna go sleep." You sighed, mumbling those words. As you stood up, Shoichi stopped you.

"Wait, [name] chan."

"Yes?"

"…. Uh well… uhm… You look… really pretty…" He mumbled, blushing.

"HUH? Oh! Thankyou!" You smiled, blushing as well. Shoichi got out of bed, and walked up to you. He hugged you, and whispered in your ear.

"Don't be too worried about what Byakuran sama said… I will think about something…" And you blushed more.

THE NEXT WEEK… THE WEDDING… UNFORTUNATELY…

You were in the waiting room, before the wedding, in your white dress, Byakuran's favourite colour. Outside were a lot of mafia bosses, waiting for the wedding to start, and Byakuran would already in the hall, sitting on one of the seats. A millefiori messanger came up to your room. It was time to walk along the aisle.

You walked to the main door of the hall. As the music started, the doors opened, and you saw Bykuran standing at the other end of the aisle. He smiled cheekily, and you imagined yourself strangling him. You smiled inwardly from that thought of strangling the marshmallow maniac, and walked across the aisle. You rigidly put your arm through Byakuran's arm, and walked up to the priest… person…

"Do you, Byakuran sama, take [name] sama as your wife?" He said.

"I do~"

"Do you, [name] sama, take Byakuran sama as your husband?"

"I…"

~end of chapter 3~

A/N: Once again, sorry for the really late update… hehe… anyways, this is like a mini fanfic so it will have like 5 chapters max… PLZ REVIEW AND REAS NEXT CHAPPIE!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: CONTINUED WEDDING…

"Do you, [name] sama, take Byakuran sama as your wife?"

"I…" You hesitated. Everyone was eager to hear your answer. Maybe you can just agree, and act like nothing happened and run away? Or just say no? Bad idea, you will be killed…

"I… I… do…" you answered.

"Well then, Byakuran sama, you may kiss the bride…" The priest mumbled. Byakuran smiled, and turned to you. He had to say, he wanted this moment to come real quick. He cupped your cheek, and leaned in. You closed your eyes for the awaiting hell, when suddenly…

"STOP!" Someone yelled. Looking at the door, you found your boss, Shoichi panting at the door. He stomped up the aisle, and grabbed your hand.

"Byakuran sama! What do you think you are doing!" he shouted.

"… Sho chan…You are interrupting our wedding." Byakuran mumbled, taking your hand as well. Everyone else watched, bewildered with what was happening. You, who was frustrated, shook off both of their hands, and ripped the bottom part of the dress. Byakuran stared, amazed at your sudden action. You glared at Byakuran.

"Oi, Byakuran. I never agreed to this crap…" You growled.

"Hm~ [name] chan! What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Byakuran."

"… [name] chan…" Shoichi mumbled.

"I never planned for this to go this far… I only thought you wanted me to act as your girlfriend to that party, not all this!" and you raised your arm in the air. After that, all that could be heard was a slap. Byakuran had a red mark on one of his cheeks. You smirked inwardly, and walked down the aisle, towards the door.

"Don't ever talk to me again." and you slammed the door shut.

BACK AT YOUR ROOM, AT THE MILLEFIORE BASE

You threw the wedding dress out of the window, and slumped back on the bed, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, you woke up, and scanned the ceiling. You realised you were back in your world. You wondered, was that the last of your experience with Shoichi? Or was there going to be one more time to go back…

THE NEXT WEEK

School was boring as usual. Every day you opened the door, you expected the Millefiore base to be waiting for you, but it never came, until you opened your classroom door. There was a whole new world. There, was a forest, replacing desks and chairs. You walked in, excited to see Shoichi again, but then, you heard explosions everywhere.

"OI STUPID WOMAN! GET OUT OF MY WAY! WE ARE FIGHTING HERE!" A silver haired male shouted. He was Gokudera, and you appeared in their world, during the final battle, just after the sky barrier was made.

"Oh? She never was here…" Yamamoto mumbled.

"Oya? Who is she?" Mukuro added.

"Hn?" Hibari said.

"She… She is Shoichi's assistant…" Yuni said, inside of the barrier.

"S-since when…" Tsuna babbled, on the floor.

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREME SITUATION!" Ryohei shouted.

"Mmm? [name] chan… Did you come back to see me defeat Tsunayoshi kun?"

"No… The hell? Why would I come here to see you…" You mumbled. "Where's Shoichi sama?"

"He's somewhere else…" Tsuna mumbled.

TIME SKIP

"BYAKURAN! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tsuna shouted. Everyone was so serious about this situation, where as you acted to look interested, although you already knew the outcome.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KILLED MY ONLY TOY!" Byakuran shouted.

"WHAT?" and both attacked each other with their ultimate attacks. They both shouted. Tsuna went crazy. Byakuran did as well, but eventually, Byakuran was destroyed.

"JUUDAIME! YOU DID IT!"

"WE WON!"

And after the arcobaleno turned up, everyone had to go back to their past.

"What about that girl…" Tsuna mumbled, looking at you.

"… Me? I have some business left…" You smiled. They went back, and you looked at everyone else. The TYL version of everyone was there.

"You have to go back too." Hibari mumbled. Apparently, your TYL version still came to this world often, and you grew fond of the guardians.

"Yeah… I know… Where's Tsuna?"

"He's up top." Shoichi sighed. You smiled, and ran to where TYL Tsuna was. He was looking at the coffin he once lay in.

"OI! TSUNA!"

"Hm? [name] chan?"

"HELLO!"

"… You look younger…" he mumbled. He looked up at you, and your eyes widened. You have never ever ever ever seen TYL Tsuna ever before. His voice was low and husky. His hair was longer than usual, and his eyes weren't round like the present Tsuna. It was a little bit more slanted, but his smile was the same.

"Yeah… I'm the Ten year… before? version.

"Oh… It's still nice to meet you again." He said, patting your head.

"Yeah… I have to go back to my world…"

"… That's a shame." Someone budded in.

"? Shoichi sama?"

"… You don't have to go back…"

"… My mum was really worried about me… I have to…"

"Oh…"

You walked up to the red head.

"But I will come back…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Shoichi wrapped his arms around your waist, and kissed you. Tsuna turned around and walked back to where his guardians were. Maybe you could come back, and meet everyone again… Maybe when your ten years older…

~end of chapter 4… the final chapter~

A/N: Heeheehee… That was short… But it was a mini fic so…. YEAH! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
